Over the years, gasoline has been subject to environmental pressures to reduce emissions from the exhaust pipe. Various chemicals such as MTBE (Methyl Tertiary Butyl Ether) have been introduced to gasoline, only to discover later that the residue was showing potential long-term harmful effects on the ground water system. Grain alcohol, ethanol is now the latest ingredient to be added to gasoline. Unfortunately, unlike MTBE, ethanol when added to gasoline to satisfy the oxygen content required, raises the Reid vapor pressure (RVP) of the blend by 1 psi, making it difficult for ethanol blends to meet VOC performance standards. With introduction of oxygenates such as MTBE and ethanol, many vehicles have experienced premature wear in high pressure fuel pumps required for fuel injections systems, injectors and valve guides. The oxygenates dries the fuel creating premature wear between the moving components and in such component as injectors where premature wear can allow excess fuel to discharge causing unburned fuel to be exhausted into the atmosphere. The results are twofold: (1) the environmental effect and (2) the cost to the operators for fuel loss or poor fuel mileage.
The invention disclosed herein has been extensively tested experimentally. These test show that it meets is its primary purpose which is to lubricate the fuel system to reduce wear of the mechanical components, which over time will restore injectors' impulse movement required to maintain the greatest fuel efficiencies. The invention will not, however, restore broken components or components that have suffered severe wear. The invention incorporates a strong element of extreme pressure lubrication, octane booster, detergent, dicing agent and cleaner that cleans and restores the valve surface. In-house testing on stationary engines under load have demonstrated increased run time as high as 12% on fuel treated with the invention.
As of December 2007, United States requires that fuel mileage per gallon must be increased while emissions must be reduced. The challenge will fall upon the manufacture of the fuel supply, automakers and the engine lubricants. The invention will have a beneficial impact on meeting these requirements put forward by the United States government.
Ecological tests were run in California to test the fuel with an Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) designed and approved test protocol. The tests were to demonstrate that the lubricant within the invention, which has been offset by other chemical components, would not have a negative effect on the emissions.
The results of the EPA approved tests demonstrated that the invention, when added to gasoline, did not alter or have a negative effect upon the readings previously registered when tested with gasoline untreated. These tests included readings for; non methane organic gas (NMHC); nitrogen oxide (NOX); carbon monoxide (CO2); total hydro carbons (THC) and carbon dioxide (CO). The concern of the EPA has always been that adding a lubricant to any kind of gasoline would have a serious negative upon the emissions, and these tests have demonstrated that this invention does not.